Soul Gems
by Bruna Motta
Summary: Em sua primeira visita ao Beco Diagonal, Harry acaba se perdendo e apenas essa fato muda toda a sua vida. SLASH.


**SOUL GEMS**

**Título:** _Soul Gems_  
**Categoria:** _Harry Potter_  
**Gênero:** Romance, Lemon, Yaoi.  
**Sinopse:** Em sua primeira visita ao Beco Diagonal, Harry acaba se perdendo e apenas essa fato muda toda a sua vida.  
**N/T:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fic contém conteúdo homossexual, ou seja, relação entre dois homens. Também há presença de shota-con, relação explicita entre um homem adulto e uma criança. Caso esse conteúdo não lhe agrade, ou se sinta ofendido pelo menos, pressione simultaneamente as teclas W+Ctrl de seu teclado para sair desta página. Essa é uma obra criada sem qualquer interesse financeir__o._

* * *

**CAPITULO UM**

Harry andava confuso pelas ruas sinuosas e abarrotadas de pessoas usando vestes extravagantes. Havia acabado se perdendo de Hagrid logo após deixarem a loja de roupas da Madame Malkin, agora ele andava sem saber ao certo para onde estava indo. Já estava caminhando a mais de vinte minutos, tentando encontrar qualquer lugar ao qual poderia usar para contatar Hagrid, mas pelo o que havia percebido, no mundo dos bruxos não havia nada parecido com uma central de ajuda para crianças perdidas. Frustrado, parou em frente a uma loja qualquer.

Estava quase desesperado, quando escutou a porta da loja em que havia parado se abrir. Instintivamente, olhou para o lado e a primeira coisa que viu foi um homem alto de cabelos loiros prateados e olhos acinzentados. Ele vestia uma veste sóbria, diferente das tantas que circulavam pelo beco e muito mais bonita em sua opinião. A veste era nos tons preto e verde escuro, enquanto a capa negra era presa por um adorno prateado em forma de uma serpente.

Por mais surreal que pudesse parecer, os olhos acinzentados encararam os seus e o encararam pelo o que poderia ter sido século e Harry sentiu a mais estranha sensação de sua vida. Foi como se seu peito queimasse e fosse comprimido subitamente, enquanto aquelas cordas invisíveis que o prendiam no chão eram rompidas e apenas um único restasse e esse era o que lhe prendia olhando para aqueles olhos. Suas pernas pareceram ficar moles foi um segundo e pensou que não conseguiria ficar em pé por muito tempo. E por mais ridículo que pudesse parecer, ele teve a certeza de que escutou uma suave canção no fundo de sua mente, apesar de não saber o que ela significava.

- Salazar me ajude… - rogou o homem loiro em um murmúrio parecendo trancar a respiração, enquanto sua voz soava forte e roca aos ouvidos de Harry.

- Pai, aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou uma segunda voz, de um garoto e que não era de toda desconhecida para Harry.

Fazendo um esforço maior do que poderia imaginar, Harry olhou para o lado e se surpreendeu ao ver o mesmo garoto loiro da loja de roupas. O garoto parecia ter lhe reconhecido também, pois assim que o viu falou:

- Ei, você estava na loja mais cedo, não é mesmo? – indagou com um sorriso nos lábios, parecendo animado por revê-lo.

- Seu amigo Draco? – indagou o homem mais velho, acabando por revelar o nome do filho, enquanto seu olhar não deixava o de Harry nem por um segundo.

- Bem… mais ou menos. O encontrei na loja da Madame Malkin mais cedo – respondeu Draco dando de ombros. – O que está fazendo aqui? Vai comprar algum medalhão?

- Er… não… eu… - murmurou sem saber o que deveria responder corretamente. Mas na duvida, era melhor falar a verdade. – Eu me perdi e… bem… não sei como ir embora.

Um brilho passou pelos olhos do mais velho e Harry sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha.

- Se é assim, o convido para vir comigo e com meu filho. Quando chegarmos a nossa mansão, posso enviar uma coruja a seus responsáveis dizendo onde você está – ofereceu com um meio sorriso que, estranhamente, Harry achou incrivelmente bonito e sedutor.

- Eu… eu não quero incomodar… - murmurou envergonhado, não sabendo o que era aquele calor que sentia em seu peito, muito menos o aperto que se fazia cada vez mais presente.

- Não será nenhum incomodo, pelo contrario, terei prazer em leva-lo – afirmou com um sorriso ainda mais vidente, estendo a mão na direção do moreno. – Lucius Malfoy.

- Bem… então… eu… er… aceito… - murmurou envergonhado aceitando a mão que lhe era estendida e sentindo todo o seu corpo formigar com o toque, enquanto o aperto parecia diminuir consideravelmente. – Meu nome é Harry… Harry Potter.


End file.
